Healing
by TheSailorette
Summary: Kurama and Botan have been dating a while when a demon kidnaps Botan. The team finds and rescues her. Kurama takes her back to his place to heal since he knows of a few ways to speed up her healing process. This is a OneShot KuramaXBotan
Kurama frowned as he thought back on what had happened. More like what he didn't know that happened. He was concerned and worried. He was full of anger and hatred. He was so grateful to have her back in his arms. He vowed to never let her out of his sight again. Was this realistic? No, but it made him feel better inside.

Botan hadn't said a word since she whispered Kurama's name when the group found her. He came and untied her and wrapped his arms around her supporting her. She didn't cry. She just held on to him with all the strength she had.

When the man who had kidnapped her walked into the room he smirked at Kurama. Many words were exchanged that ended with Yusuke and Kuwabara supporting Botan's weight as Kurama dealt with the demon. Hiei watched intently as things played out before him. Kurama was ready to face the fowl demon that had kidnapped and caused harm to his friend, his lover, his other half, the woman of his dreams.

The fight was ugly but Kurama came out on top only with a few minor scratches but tired because the demon was fast. He was thankful for the training with Hiei that made this a little easier.

Kurama carried Botan out of the cave in the demon world. When Yusuke mentioned reporting back to the Spirit World Kurama refused. He told Yusuke he was taking Botan to his place to heal, that she needed a few days to recover. That she should not have to show up looking and feeling the way she did. Yusuke understood and went to the Spirit World with Hiei and Kuwabara to update Koenma on the situation.

Kurama stood in his bathroom facing Botan. She placed a clean towel on the towel rack next to the shower. He placed one of his t-shirts and undergarments on the counter.

Botan looked rough. He couldn't tell the difference between the dirt and the bruises. She had many cuts. He could clearly see streaks on her cheeks where tears had paved their way down her face at some point. He didn't know when because she hadn't cried in front of him.

"I'm going to step out while you shower. I'll be in the kitchen making tea. If you need me just yell and I'll be here," he told her.

She nodded. He backed out of the room leaving the door cracked about an inch. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He put the tea on then collected a few herbs and other ingredients. He made quick work of them making a paste. Once the tea was done as well as the paste he made his way back upstairs. Once in his room without peaking he stood next to the bathroom door.

"Are you done?" he asked gently when he realized the water wasn't running. There was steam seeping from the door indicating she had showered.

She answered with a soft yes.

"May I come in?" he asked looking at the paste he had carried up.

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal her clad in his t-shirt and the towel draped over her shoulders. Under any normal circumstances this sight would have caused him to blush and think inappropriate thoughts but at this moment he couldn't.

He sat the tea and paste down on the counter. He patted the counter insinuating for her to sit. She came over and before she could hop up onto the counter he helped lift her and sat her down. He sighed looking her over.

"I made something to help you get better faster," he told her with a small smile.

He picked up the paste again. It was a thick past and dark green in color. It smelled minty. He put some on his fingers.

He made eye contact with her for consent before continuing on. He placed some of the paste on her cheek and rubbed it in gently. He continued along her arms which were one of the most bruised up areas. He could tell she had put up a fight. Some were dark red while some were a deep purple in color. She had massive bruises around her wrists from the rope he had used to tie her hands above her head. She winced when he applied the paste to her wrists. He was trying to be so gentle but it was in vain since it was so tender. Her hands had returned to a normal color. They had turned slightly blue from being above her head for so long. He moved to her legs that had minor bruises compared to her dotted arms. Once her bruises and cuts were covered in the green paste he gave her a small smile.

"Now we wait," he told her.

He picked up one of the cups of tea and handed it to her. She took it with a small smile. She took a sip testing how hot it was. Steam still came off of it but it wasn't scalding hot. She closed her eyes trying to relax.

Kurama took his tea and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor beside her. He took a sip of his tea. He had been so stressed the last few days. This had been rough on him.

"I don't want to sleep alone," she said quietly looking over at him then took another sip of tea.

Normally the 2 slept in separate rooms when she stayed over. They had agreed to keep their relationship pure until they got married. It was important to her so it was important to him. This was the first time she had suggested such a thing. And it had nothing to do with sex. She was still scared and he understood. He didn't mind her sleeping with him. He would feel more at ease knowing she was right there than trying to comfort her through a wall.

"Ok," was all he answered. He didn't know what else to say.

She gave him a small smile. He was thankful for the small smiles now that let him know she would be ok.

After the paste had dried he took a wet wash cloth and gently removed it from her skin. He started with her cheek then moved to her arms, wrists, and legs. He was extra careful with her wrists because of how tender they were. When he was done he helped her off the counter.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I'm going to clean up," he told her with a reassuring smile.

With that she walked out of the room and he closed the door. She sat on the edge of his bed as she heard the water of the shower start. After a few moments thinking about the events that had happened she leaned back and laid across the bed in the wrong direction. Tears came to her eyes but didn't fall. She just laid there pondering all the what ifs. When she heard the water turn off she rubbed her eyes trying to make the tears disappear.

When the bathroom door opened the lights turned off to the bathroom. Kurama was wearing his night time usual plus a t-shirt. He felt it would be a little much too just wear his boxers like usual. He debated on pants or shorts but he knew he would get hot. Plus she had seen him in his boxers plenty of times so he wasn't concerned with it. She wasn't even paying him any mind at the moment. He walked over and turned off the bedroom light.

Botan sat up trying to readjust to the lack of light. She just sat there try to look around in the darkness.

"It's ok I'm right here," he told her moving closer to her. "I'm going to turn on some rain sounds. It helps me unwind and focus on things other than what's going on in my head. I have a problem with thinking too much." He chuckled.

She heard the rain noises start up then felt him sit on his side of the bed. She moved so she could crawl under the sheets. They were cool to the touch. She settled in feeling the movement of Kurama on the other side. She wasn't surprised at all when he reached over and pulled her to him. Her back was pressed against his chest. It was something they had done countless times on the couch watching movies late at night. But this time was different. This time it was more protective and comforting. She felt safe. And with that she relaxed a little.

But that didn't stop what happened next. Tears freely ran down her face. There was no stopping them. She sniffled as she used her free hand to wipe her cheeks of the tears that betrayed her. She turned to face him but still wasn't able to clearly see him.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

He adjusted to her movement. He pushed some of her blue hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you," he whispered back.

She buried her face in his chest as she cried. He rubbed her back to comfort her. It was only a matter of time before she was asleep. Hearing her gentle breathing and the sound of rain he slowly drifted into a deep slumber with his arms still wrapped around her.


End file.
